


Trying to steal the sun

by yutamyboi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, soft hours always open for johnjae, yuta and sicheng playing the cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamyboi/pseuds/yutamyboi
Summary: But seeing him in person, he could further confirm his claims, Nakamoto Yuta was a cliché, with the way the light was hitting his face perfectly, the way his huge, beady eyes were shining like the diamonds that decorated the night sky, the way his smooth pale skin was almost glowing in the soft light. Everything about him was a cliché. It was, right?And Sicheng never fell for clichés.--Alternatively--In an attempt to get their two hopeless friends, Jaehyun and Johnny, together, Sicheng finds himself falling for the one and only, Nakamoto Yuta.





	1. ツ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a pretty self-indulgent fic, I just wanted to write something with YuWin and JohnJae. Sorry if it's all over the place. 
> 
> Okay, Johnny and Jaehyun make me so soft, they're the absolute cutest.

"You're pathetic," Sicheng huffed, looking at the lovesick boy in front of him.

"Can you for once not be such a buzz kill and tell me which shirt is better," Jaehyun asked, showing him a red pullover and a black leather jacket.

"Does it matter, you'll look ugly in both," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Jaehyun flipped him off as he slipped into his black ripped jeans, underneath which he'd worn fishnets.

"I look good," Jaehyun said, slapping his own ass, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror which received him an eye roll from his best friend.

"Oh and by the way, you are coming with me to the party," he quickly added.

"No can fucking do. I'm not coming to a congregation of animals which are dangerously let loose. I value my life a little too much," he replied, fixing his spectacles.

"Please, Sicheng.  _He_  is going to be there and I don't want to go there all by myself. I'll look like a loser," he said, slightly pouting.

"Ask someone else, I'm busy." Sicheng replied.

"Yeah, busy re-watching Ouran high school host club, right?" asked Jaehyun.

"Umm no, I think I'll re-watch Skip beat today," he said, pretending to think dramatically.

"You're hopeless, you know you're going to die alone?" sighed Jaehyun.

"I'd like that very much,"

"Oh my god, you are impossible. Please, Winwinie. You're my only friend, I'll treat you for dinner tomorrow at your favorite ramyun store."

Sicheng suddenly stopped scrolling through his phone and looked up at Jaehyun, "Don't call me Winwinie ever again," he said, before putting on a hoodie twice his size.

"Let's go," Sicheng said, motioning Jaehyun to leave the dorm.

"Are you really coming to a party wearing an oversized hoodie?" Jaehyun remarked, scratching his head.

"Yes and what about it?" Sicheng replied, arrogantly strutting outside the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng wasn't necessarily an introvert, but he never went out of his way to talk to people. He kept to himself mostly, in fact, he enjoyed being alone. He had a certain degree of self-awareness that told him his social skills really needed some work. The only person he was comfortable with was the dimpled mess of a boy that was Jaehyun. Albeit extremely lame, all with his painfully cringy puns, with his clumsy nature, he was a big bundle of joy. And Jaehyun made an extra effort in making their friendship work, making Sicheng guilty sometimes for the lack of effort he'd put in. It was not that Sicheng did not care, he did, very much. But somehow his feelings never really translated well into actions. 

 _The least I could do is go to the party for him_ , Sicheng thought, nervously fidgeting with his jacket as Jaehyun knocked on the door. They could hear the music and the loud commotion from the house, almost from two streets across. Finally, a tall lanky boy with dark hair swung the door open. His eyes immediately found Jaehyun's as he unabashedly checked him out.

"Wow." said the tall boy, his mouth forming an O.

"Hi Johnny," Jaehyun said, a blush decorating his pale white cheeks.

He didn't get a reply from Johnny as he was still busy staring at him intently, not having a care in the world.

Jaehyun slightly cleared his throat, hoping that would get Johnny's piercing stare off of him, it was beginning to make him conscious.

Johnny shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance, "Hi bro umm no no wait I mean just hi cos you're not my bro. I mean.. it's okay if you think I'm your bro," he continued blabbering.

Sicheng couldn't help but roll his eyes at this boy, Johnny, whom Jaehyun wouldn't stop gushing about. Jaehyun seemed to have developed a pretty huge crush on him. Actually, huge was kind of an understatement at this point. Johnny, in Jaehyun's words, was an adorable big baby boy, whatever  _that_  meant. Two weeks ago, Johnny approached Jaehyun and him, with a few friends of his hovering behind him, carefully pretending not to eavesdrop. Johnny was a stuttering mess, blushing madly, trying to invite them to the party. Sicheng really wanted to throw up at the sight unfolding in front of him, but looking at his equally lovesick best friend, he decided to save it for another day. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun smiled at Johnny, his dimples obediently showing themselves. He placed his hand on his shoulders and gave it a squeeze, "I'm glad to be here," he said.

Johnny slightly relaxed at that, "Come on in," he said, guiding them into the luxurious house. The house had dim lighting making everything look all the more trippy. Sicheng was beginning to feel dizzy looking at all the neon lights that decorated the house. The trap music playing didn't really help either.

"So what are your majoring in, Sicheng?" asked Johnny, whom Sicheng noted was horrible at making small talk. They seemed to have one thing in common at least.

"Literature," said Sicheng, not bothering to extend the conversation, receiving him a glare from Jaehyun which he wonderfully ignored.

Sicheng could tell Johnny was anxiously looking for someone, his eyes were darting all around the house. He suddenly released a sigh when his eyes found a person in the corner of the room. Johnny ran over and pulled the boy along with him.

"This is Nakamoto Yuta," Johnny said, patting the boy next to him, hard on the back. Sicheng knew who he was, he was the soccer team captain. It was too dark to see anything, so Yuta moved a little closer to the light.

Now, Sicheng knew Nakamoto Yuta was handsome, he'd seen his pictures on the college notice board, on their website, on their brochures, practically everywhere. Sicheng, although denies it himself, was judgmental. He expected Nakamoto Yuta to have a stick up his ass, given his popularity. He already despised him when he saw his stupid smile plastered on their sports brochure, in which they conveniently ignored giving the tennis team a spread, making Sicheng throw a huge tantrum in front of his tennis coach.

But seeing him in person, he could further confirm his claims, Nakamoto Yuta was a cliché, with the way the light was hitting his face perfectly, the way his huge, beady eyes were shining like the diamonds that decorated the night sky, the way his smooth pale skin was almost glowing in the soft light. Everything about him was a cliché. It was, right?

And Sicheng never fell for clichés.

Jaehyun slightly pushed Sicheng closer to Yuta, as he didn't realize that Yuta had his hand stretched out for him to shake for a pretty long time. Sicheng cringed at his stupidity, "Hi, I'm Sicheng," he said, finding a pair of eyes staring at him amusingly.

"Hi Sicheng," he said and immediately shifted his attention to Jaehyun, "You must be the one and only Jaehyun. Please Jaehyun, do something. He won't shut up-"

Johnny stamped Yuta's leg which made the Japanese boy let out a small yelp, shutting him up. "Let me get you a drink," said Johnny, dragging Jaehyun away with him. Jaehyun gave Sicheng an apologetic smile, before excitedly walking away with Johnny.

It was just him and Yuta, Sicheng really wanted to run away, maybe he could, the door was right there, he could just walk away. But Jaehyun would, without a doubt, kill him if he did that.

Sicheng didn't notice Yuta looking at him, Yuta waved his hand and pointed at Sicheng's hoodie, "You're cute," he said.

Sicheng eyes widened a little at the sudden compliment, by the sheer directness of it. But immediately understood the boy was being condescending, he wasn't really praising his attire.

"Well, fuck you," Sicheng said.

Yuta let out a soft chuckle, "Whoa, someone's cranky," he said, giving him a small smile, before disappearing into the crowd.

Sicheng sighed; Did he misunderstand the older boy? He really needed to sit down. Sicheng found an empty spot in the corner of the hall, away from everybody. He immediately made himself comfortable there. He lost the track of time as he continued scrolling through his phone aimlessly.

"Here, take this drink," Yuta said, making Sicheng jump from his seat.

Sicheng eyed him hesitantly, why was Nakamoto Yuta, the golden boy of the college, being nice to him, didn't he just insult him? What if he poisoned the drink to get his revenge?

"No, thank you," said Sicheng, not looking at Yuta.

Sicheng was surprised that Yuta didn't really ask him again as he placed the drink on the table and sat down beside him.

"You know, Jaehyun's gonna take some time," he said.

"Such a nice way of asking me to leave," Sicheng said, now looking at Yuta.

Yuta gave him a confused look, that small smile never leaving that (pretty) face of his as he pointed at the couch. Sicheng followed his finger and saw Jaehyun sucking Johnny's face, an image he really wished someone would erase from his mind. His face immediately turned red at his misunderstanding of Yuta's words. But you see, a civilized person would normally ask sorry, but Sicheng isn't your average civilized person.

Sicheng just shrugged and continued scrolling through his phone, ignoring the painfully awkward silence. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng snuggled closer to his source of warmth, taking in the chocolate scent. It smelled like heaven, making him smile against it. Suddenly, his phone started buzzing, startling him. He woke up to find his face buried in the crook of Yuta's neck, his cheeks started heating up at the thought of him possibly drooling on Nakamoto fucking Yuta's shoulders.

Thankfully, Yuta was still knocked out cold. Sicheng quickly spared him a glance, taking in his surprisingly delicate features, which he adamantly denied he did.

Sicheng hurriedly lifted the call from an unknown number, "Hello, who's this?" he asked.

"It's Jae. Let's leave. Now. I don't want to stay here anymore," he said, his voice slightly cracking towards the end.

Worry started spreading through Sicheng as he started walking towards the couch where he last saw him. Jaehyun was standing next to Johnny, who looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"I didn't mean it that way, Jaehyun," pleaded Johnny.

"I seriously have no time for your stupid little games, Johnny. I actually thought-" he immediately stopped himself when he saw Sicheng. He came running to him and tackled him into a hug. Sicheng stiffened at the sudden touch, something he always did, but his hands immediately found Jaehyun's shoulders and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

"Take me back to the dorm, Sicheng," mumbled Jaehyun, not lifting his face from Sicheng's chest.

"Wait, Jaehyun. I'm really sorry. I just..I just," said Johnny, trying to come closer to them.

Jaehyun's clutch on Sicheng's shirt seemed to tighten, as Johnny walked towards them.

"I think it's better you leave him alone," said Sicheng, leaving the house, with Jaehyun still buried in his arms. 

Sicheng and Jaehyun sat in complete silence, the entirety of their ride back home. Sicheng was never the type to pry out information, he knew Jaehyun was going to tell him when he's in the right state of mind, which he then clearly wasn't in. Jaehyun released a small sigh and rested his head on Sicheng's shoulder and continued drawing small circles with his index finger on Sicheng's black slacks.

Jaehyun took less than a minute to fall asleep, his usual peaceful expression replaced with a hard frown. Sicheng ran his fingers over his knit eyebrows, straightening them. His stomach dropped at the recollection of how Jaehyun's voice sounded over the phone.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered softly, before turning off the lamp next to him.  

Jaehyun surprisingly woke up earlier than he did, and was already busy gobbling his cereals. Sicheng dragged his chair and sat in front of him, crossing his arms as he examined the boy. It was evident that Jaehyun was trying to pretend as if nothing happened, it hurt, this hurt. But Sicheng still didn't say a word, contrary to the worry gnawing his insides.

Jaehyun finally put his spoon down and paused for a while. He looked up at the ceiling as he spoke, "Everything was going so great, Sicheng. I was about to tell him I liked him. But he really had to spoil it all by saying that he wasn't looking for anything serious. Then I got irrationally mad I suppose. I spoilt it, didn't I? I mean he's probably looking for a casual fling, but I foolishly thought we had something, you know? God, I'm so stupid." Jaehyun buried his face in his hands and released a loud sigh. 

"I think he's the stupid one," said Sicheng, giving Jaehyun's hand a small squeeze. Sicheng's heart hurt for the boy, he didn't deserve any of this. What he deserved right now was a huge tub of Belgium dark chocolate ice cream. "Let's go get some ice cream," said Sicheng, dragging the unwilling boy along with him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng had never seen Jaehyun so hung up over a boy, he seemed to eat lesser than usual, sleep more than usual, he was a mess. Sicheng tried to cheer him up, he did. Jaehyun barely left his room, the only time he did was to purchase some old DVD's and retreated back into his room immediately once he did, carefully ignoring Sicheng's worrying glances. This went on for almost four days, it was beginning to scare Sicheng, he didn't know what to do in times like this, he never knew. Sicheng tried forcing his way into his room, by knocking a couple of thousand times, but he got an "I'm okay" in return every time. 

Sicheng picked up his report sheets scattered all over his coffee table, mindlessly started arranging them. His phone suddenly pinged, he received a message from an unknown number.

 **[Unknown number]**  Hello ٩(◕‿◕)۶

_Sicheng typing…._

**[Sicheng]**  Whomst the fuck is this?

 **[Unknown number]**  This is Yuta ＼(＾▽＾)／

Sicheng almost dropped his phone, why is it that he is always off to a bad start with this boy. He weirdly felt nervous, why was he though? He quickly saved his contact and typed in the first Japanese dish he could think of.

 **[Sicheng]**  Which one?

_Takoyaki typing...._

**[Takoyaki]**  How many Yuta's do you know in our college? w(°ｏ°)w

The over-usage of emojis was getting on Sicheng's nerves, they were such a contrast to his dull, simple way of texting. Jaehyun always made fun of the way Sicheng only ever used two emojis, one being the cowboy emoji and the other being the upside down smiley.

 **[Sicheng]** Just one, whom I'd like to avoid.

_Takoyaki typing...._

Sicheng saw the text bubbles appear and disappear again. He immediately regretted sending that impulsive snotty message, why was he like this.

 **[Takoyaki]**  You don't seem to like me. I'm sorry if I unknowingly did something o(〒﹏〒)o 

That's when Sicheng realized he was being unnecessarily rude to this boy who has been nothing but nice to him, surprisingly so. Sicheng had been so wrapped up in disliking Nakamoto Yuta before even giving him a chance that he constantly failed to notice that the boy was not exactly what Sicheng thought he'd be.

Sicheng didn't know what to say, so he masterfully changed the topic.

 **[Sicheng]**  How did you get my number?

 **[Takoyaki]**  I got it from Johnny. Jaehyun used his phone to call you the other night.

Okay now, Sicheng was  _mad_.

 **[Sicheng]**  Okay, good to know that your dick head of a friend thinks it's cool to forward my number around like this.

_Takoyaki typing...._

**[Takoyaki]**  I took it from him

Sicheng sighed, what did this boy want?

 **[Sicheng]**  Why are you texting me?

 **[Takoyaki]**  I'm sure by now you know that things didn't go all too well between our friends.

_Takoyaki typing...._

**[Takoyaki]**  Look I've never seen Johnny so down. Jaehyun isn't ready to listen to him. He's locked himself up in his room and he's barely eating anything. I just want to sort this out. For that, I need your help.

Sicheng reread the message, it seems like Yuta has been going through the same situation. He was getting tired of seeing Jaehyun mope around in the dorm, so he was going do anything to stop it, even if it meant forming an alliance with Nakamoto Yuta. Begrudgingly, he typed.

 **[Sicheng]**  Okay

 **[Takoyaki]**  I'll meet you at 127 Café tomorrow at 6 in the evening? ＼(≧▽≦)／

 **[Sicheng]**  yeah cool

_Takoyaki typing...._

**[Takoyaki]**  we going ✈ Operation Johnjae

Sicheng almost dropped his report sheets after reading the message.

 **[Sicheng]**  The what???

 **[Takoyaki]**  Johnjae, you know Johnny+Jaehyun uwu

Sicheng was really going to throw up at how corny this boy was. What has he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hyped for their comeback gsdhjshdgsh


	2. ツ

Sicheng walked into the café to find Yuta excitedly waving at him. He made his way to Yuta's table and sat across him. Yuta broke into a wide smile, a smile that contrasted his dark blue leather jacket and ripped jeans, sticking out like a sore thumb. His smile seemed to make Sicheng's breath hitch as he struggled to get words out of his mouth.

Right when Yuta was about to talk to him, a group of teenage girls approached him, waving at him enthusiastically. Yuta nodded and waved at them with the same enthusiasm. Sicheng could hear the girls let out high pitched screeches as they made their way to their seats. Yuta was interrupted again but this time by the Barista, "Haven't seen you in some time, Yuta," he said, smiling at Yuta fondly. He placed two glasses of a brown frothy beverage on their table, "On the house," he added. Yuta hugged him lightly, "Thanks, Hansol. You're the best," he said. Sicheng was quick to notice the Barista trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

Yuta seemed to be a people's person as he was greeted by more people. Despite his cold appearance, he really was approachable Sicheng guessed. He visibly had an effect on everyone he talked to. Something about the way he carried himself put Sicheng in a trance too, it took a while for Sicheng to realize that Yuta was, in fact, talking to him.

"I'm sorry about that," said Yuta, urging Sicheng to drink his beverage.

Sicheng just nodded, he was getting anxious. The boy in front of him was making him anxious, he just wanted to leave.

"You've gotta try Hansol's cookies, they're out of this world. And also-"

"And you called me here because?" interrupted Sicheng. He watched Yuta's smile momentarily drop as he took one last sip from his drink. Sicheng inwardly cursed himself for being rude to him, but he was just tired from the tennis practice he had earlier on, he wanted to take a nap so bad. 

"So, I just wanted to apologize on Johnny's behalf. But it's clear that he likes Jaehyun a lot, but your friend-," he said, pointing at Sicheng,"-is hellbent on not talking to Johnny, driving him low-key insane."

"Well your friend was an asshole to Jae, he's locked himself up in his room for the past three days," Sicheng said, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Johnny turns into a nervous goofball everytime he's around someone he likes. So he probably told things he didn't really mean,  that's how he is. He probably was scared that he'd get rejected, I don't know. But it seems like this is all a big misunderstanding. And I think as friends we should get them together and put them out of their misery," replied Yuta.

Sicheng was quiet for a while, taking in what Yuta just told. Well, he was right about one thing, Jaehyun did look miserable. As crazy as it sounded, Sicheng was ready to give this a try.

"Okay, so what's your plan?" asked Sicheng.

"Let's get them to talk by, I don't know, locking them in a room?" said Yuta, shrugging his shoulders.

Sicheng was taken aback by how serious Yuta looked about his rather stupid plan, "You've gotta be kidding me. That's the best thing you could come up with?" he said, letting out a dry laugh.

"Well, I am open to options," he retorted.

 

_One hour later..._

 

"Okay so where do we lock them?" asked Sicheng, rubbing his temples.

 

 

 

 

Sicheng and Yuta decided on meeting near the music room on the third floor. After an hour of going back and forth between plans, Sicheng finally gave in to Yuta's destructive plan.

"It isn't going to work," whined Sicheng, softly banging his head to the table. Yuta let out a small giggle before tapping on Sicheng's head. Sicheng lifted his head up to find Yuta's face dangerously close to his, "It's the best we've got," said Yuta, moving slightly forward, only to immediately retract back into his chair, leaving Sicheng a bit confused and fuzzy.

So here they were, waiting to push two grown men into a room in an attempt to get them to talk to each other, a sweet plan they supposed, well, a sweet plan _Yuta_ supposed.

Sicheng's phone pinged with the now familiar contact popping up on the bright screen.

 **[Takoyaki]** Johnny's here. He's in the music room

 **[Sicheng]** Is he alone?

 **[Takoyaki]** I told him I wanted to pee and left (⌒_⌒;)

_Takoyaki typing…._

**[Takoyaki]** Where's Jaehyun?

Sicheng asked Jaehyun to meet him there, an emergency he claimed.

 **[Sicheng]** On his way

 **[Takoyaki]** We can do this. This is going to work  <(￣︶￣)>

Sicheng would have found this kind of positivity endearing but given the situation, it irked him to think that the boy actually thought the plan was going to work out. But Sicheng complied only because he didn't have one himself, sadly his brain wasn't designed to resolve problems, it was designed to ignore them.

Sicheng released a grateful sigh when he saw Jaehyun walking towards him.

"What was the emergency?" Jaehyun said, panting heavily.

"Follow me, I'll tell you what happened," said Sicheng, moving towards the music room, hoping Jaehyun would follow the cue and do the same. Thankfully, he did.

Sicheng spotted Yuta hovering near the practice room, nervously peeking into the room. Sicheng guided Jaehyun into the practice room, "Wait..I..umm..I forgot something..I forgot my wallet," he stuttered. Jaehyun have him an annoyed look, "Since when did you carry a wallet around?"

"Since today," said Sicheng, before leaving the room and closing the door as he left. "What the fuck, Sicheng?" he heard Jaehyun shouting faintly as he made his way to the spot where Yuta was standing. Sicheng noted that he could no longer hear the profanity, he assumed it was because his best friend must have spotted his crush, or worse, his ex-crush. He hoped it was still the former, otherwise, he was in trouble, big trouble at that.

Yuta gave Sicheng a small thumbs up, "Operation JohnJae: Commence", he said, pretending to talk into an imaginary walkie-talkie. Sicheng couldn't stop himself from smiling at how idiotically adorable that looked.

"Well well well, he does smile. Who would've thought?" Yuta said, breaking into a wide smile himself as he looked at Sicheng, almost examining him. Sicheng bit his lips trying to stop himself from smiling more, only to let an embarrassingly loud chuckle immediately after. Sicheng clenched his teeth, hoping that would stop the blood threatening to rush into his cheeks. Yuta shook his head, watching him from the corner of his eyes, "You really are-"

Yuta was abruptly interrupted by a loud thud, which to the two boys' utter horror came from the music room. Sicheng thought of two reasons why that would've happened, either one, something in the room collapsed or two, the two boys were trying to kill each other. It began to scare Sicheng that given the situation, the latter seemed more plausible.

Sicheng and Yuta ran towards the door, with Yuta barging into the room to find Jaehyun on the ground and Johnny on top of him.

Oh.

_Oh._

Yuta gave a Sicheng a smug smile, before beginning to close the door. Something didn't feel right about this, everything felt a bit too perfect for Sicheng. He looked around one more time, only this time to find the sound equipment fallen down everywhere, the wires entangling the two boys on the ground. He now understood what the source of the sudden interruption was, it seemed like Johnny tripped over the wires and crashed into Jaehyun. Both the boys looked like they froze in time, neither of them moving a muscle. Suddenly, Jaehyun let out a small yelp, trying to push Johnny off of him. Johnny looked like he was struggling to get up with the wires not allowing him to move. Sicheng was about to tell Yuta that his so-called master plan was not going all too well, only to find the older boy already running towards Johnny. Jaehyun looked at Yuta and a frown immediately appeared on his face, "Was this your plan?" he spat, his eyes fixed on Johnny. "How pathetic are you?" he added.

"I have no fucking clue what you're talking about, Jaehyun," Johnny said, desperately trying to untangle himself from the wires. Yuta and Sicheng quickly helped the two boys to get up. Jaehyun's eyes momentarily met Johnny's, "A little sorry would've done it," he said, hurt evident in his voice. Jaehyun was already on his heels, "I seriously didn't know you would be here," Johnny said, trying to grab his hand, only for it to be swatted away by Jaehyun.

"It was my plan," confessed Yuta, who was almost running to keep up with the two boys. Sicheng was about to say something when Jaehyun grabbed his hand, "Save it," he said, not looking at Yuta and dragging both of them away from the site of destruction. 

Sicheng felt terrible for Johnny, the boy seemed so clueless as he watched Jaehyun leave the room. Sicheng tried to reason with Jaehyun, but Jaehyun was having none of it.

"It was our plan. Mine and Yuta's," said Sicheng, trying to catch his attention.

"Please, Sicheng. I don't want to hear it," said Jaehyun, looking extremely exhausted.

"It wasn't Johnny's fault-"

"Whose side are you even on Sicheng? Just stop. I need some time," said Jaehyun, walking into his room, slamming the door on Sicheng's face. 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng sat on the couch, looking at his phone periodically, to see the time he told himself, not admitting that he was expecting a text from a certain someone. His phone beeped with the familiar contact appearing on screen, Sicheng clasped his hands in excitement and stopped once the realization of what he was doing hit him.

 **[Takoyaki]** Stage 1: Fail ( ; ω ; )

Sicheng almost felt bad for Yuta, he just wanted to help Johnny out, not get him into further trouble.

 **[Sicheng]** Figured it out huh, Einstein?

 **[Takoyaki]** Heyyyyyy  (ಥ﹏ಥ) (ಥ﹏ಥ)

A small smile appeared on Sicheng's face, settling there for the rest of the time he chatted.

_Takoyaki typing..._

**[Takoyaki]** Hold on. I think I know how to fix it.

Sicheng was already scared, what was he up to now?

_Takoyaki created group "Operation JohnJae"_

_Takoyaki added you_

_Takoyaki added unknown contact_

**[unknown contact]** What the fuck is this?

 **[unknown contact]** What’s a JohnJae?????

 **[unknown contact]** OH

_Unknown contact has left the chat_

_Takoyaki added unknown contact_

**[Takoyaki]** Hear us out, Johnny. We’re sorry for what happened (＋_＋)            

Weird to say the least, Sicheng wanted Jaehyun to give this boy a try, he seemed nice. Seeing how much Yuta went on about him liking Jaehyun, maybe Jaehyun should hear the boy out.

 **[Sicheng]** Yeah we are

 **[Takoyaki]** We just wanted to help (╯°Д°)╯

_John typing…._

**[John]** Thanks to you guys, not only is Jaehyun not talking to me, he has blocked my number :)))

 **[Sicheng]** And, Johnny?

 **[John]** Yes ◔_◔

 **[Sicheng]** You seriously need to learn how to walk

 **[John]** Shut up

 **[Takoyaki]** Okay I have a plan

_John typing…._

_Sicheng typing…._

**[Sicheng]** YUTA NO

 **[John]** YUTA NO

_Takoyaki typing…._

**[Takoyaki]** (¬_¬ ) (¬_¬ )

 **[Takoyaki]** Didn’t Jaehyun tell that all he needed was a small sorry? What if we give him the biggest sorry ever?

 **[John]** What’s that supposed to mean, Nakamoto Yuta?

 **[John]** Marty I’m scared

_John typing…._

**[John]** Guys????

 **[John]** GUYS?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng's "bust it bust it bust it" saved my entire existence.


	3. ツ

It had been a week since Yuta talked to him, a week since he sent that cryptic message. It killed Sicheng to admit that he missed those dumb emojis popping up on his screen. He found himself rereading his older texts, unknowingly smiling at the bright screen.

Sicheng had tennis practice every day, the soccer team practiced in the field across theirs sometimes. His eyes would occasionally dart around in hopes of finding a mop of chestnut brown hair.

Sicheng hunched his shoulders and crashed onto the bench next to Yukhei, his tennis partner. Sicheng did his daily routine of looking at the football field, glancing around sneakily. There he was, Nakamoto Yuta, in all his sweaty glory. Yuta was in his soccer jersey and shorts, a sight to behold. Sicheng took a sip from his water bottle all the while examining Yuta playing, he seemed so different from his usual smiley self. Sicheng didn't know why but he felt weird watching Yuta play, he blamed it on the "lasagna" Jaehyun cooked the night before, one of the many dishes he'd been trying to cook to clear his mind he said, but Sicheng thought, no, he knew it was his way of trying to kill him for taking Johnny's side that one time. The feeling, which somehow seemed to have formed itself, reveling in Sicheng's inability to understand it.

"He's hot, isn't he?" said Yukhei, eyeing Sicheng.

"Yeah," replied Sicheng, still staring at the Japanese boy, his eyes glassy. His cheeks began to heat up at the realization that he was ogling a sweaty Yuta, unabashedly at that.

"I mean no, I mean yeah whatever," stammered Sicheng, inwardly cursing himself for panicking in front of Yukhei, the spawn of Satan. He definitely wasn't going to let it go. But there was nothing wrong with appreciating beauty, he told himself, he's not stupid to not find Yuta hot. Everybody did, but he's just a good-looking dude, nothing more and definitely nothing less.

"Look what we have here, Yuta sending Sicheng into a gay panic. I'm glad I didn't die without seeing Sicheng crushing on someone," said Yukhei, wiping off fake tears from his eyes.

"No way, why would I have a crush on Nakamoto Yuta?" said Sicheng, in an incredulous tone. There was no way he'd be crushing on a boy who had the entire university wrapped around his pretty little pinky finger, right? All he knew was Yuta was extremely pleasing to look at, his face had the right amount of sharpness which was balanced with his soft eyes, and those lips, that broke into smiles easily. Yeah just that, it was just a superficial thing only.

"I don't know, maybe because you've been drooling the past five minutes," said Yukhei, trying to wipe the non-existent drool off of Sicheng's face.

"Shut your annoying ass up," growled Sicheng, slapping him with the back of his bat.

Yukhei fell to the ground, pretending to writhe in pain. "Ouuuuch. It really be your own friends huh?" he said, rubbing his shoulders dramatically.

"You're such a drama queen," sighed Sicheng, falling next to him, onto the ground.

He placed both his hands under his head, closed his eyes and let the sun hit his face, allowing it's rays to calm him. He was like that for a while, greedily soaking up the warmth. He suddenly felt the light being snatched away from him as he felt a small shadow forming on his closed lids. He begrudgingly opened his eyes only to find something brighter; Yuta was smiling down at him. Sicheng slightly squinted his eyes, he couldn't figure if it was the sun that was too bright or if it was his smile. And there it was, the weird feeling in his stomach was back.

"Hi," Yuta breathed, his hands digging into his pockets. Sicheng immediately hated the fact that he noticed the change in his hair color, a few shades darker than his previous hair color, it suited him.

When did _he_ get here, more importantly, when did he change into those baggy track pants, strike that, why did he have to change into those baggy tracks?

Sicheng picked himself up and saw Yukhei doing the same all the while creepily wiggling his eyebrows at him. "Didn't know you already made moves on lover boy here," whispered Yukhei. Sicheng shot him a death stare, he couldn't afford Yuta hearing that.

"How did you know I was going to be here," asked Sicheng, narrowing his eyes at Yuta.

"Hi to me too," said Yuta, shaking his head slightly.

"Hi," said Sicheng immediately and rather loudly, surprising himself.

"I knew you played tennis so I figured you'd be here," said Yuta, fidgeting with the straps of his bag.

"Oh," replied Sicheng, struggling to recall when he told the older boy he played tennis. He didn't; Did that mean Yuta went around asking about him? Sicheng felt stupid for feeling slightly happy at the thought of it.

"I wanted to know if you were free? You know, so that we can talk about my plan," he said, pulling Sicheng out of his foolish thoughts.

"I think I have tennis practice," replied Sicheng, mentally preparing a few sentences to further reject the proposition of a new plan by Yuta when he was rudely interrupted by his tennis coach, whom he didn't know was still sitting right there on the bench next to theirs.

"He's done with his practice. It's high time he goes on a date, take his lonely ass out," said Coach Taeil, folding the newspaper in his hand. Sicheng yelped, with a whiny "Coachhhhhhh," leaving his mouth. Coach ruffled his hair fondly and immediately set it back whispering, "Yikes. I need you to look good,"

Yuta watched the entire exchange of words with a silly smile, well obviously, like _that_ trademark smile would ever leave his face. Sicheng visibly panicked next to Yuta, Yuta only had to make it worse by adding, "He already does, Coach," receiving him a thumbs up from the older man. Sicheng's mind went blank for a second, too muddled up to process anything.

The rustle of the dry leaves getting crushed under his shoes made Sicheng snap out of his trance as he hurriedly ushered Yuta out of the practice area. He picked up his bag and beckoned Yuta to move forward in hopes of preventing further embarrassment, but his plan quickly went awry as Yukhei and Coach screamed, "Go get him, tiger!" in unison. Sicheng could see Yuta smirking at him through the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but blush, the redness on his cheeks visible to the other. _The world really is out to get me_ , Sicheng thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were in a dusty storeroom, a room which Yuta guided them to. There were cardboard sheets and paint bottles scattered all over the floor. Sicheng confusedly looked around, trying to figure why the hell he was there.

"What's the plan this time, Einstein?" asked Sicheng, rolling his eyes.

Yuta conveniently ignored the sarcasm, "I'm planning on displaying a huge banner that has the words I'M SORRY painted over it and we surprise Jaehyun with it," he said, excitedly looking at Sicheng.

Sicheng tried to wrap his head around the over-ambitious plan. Was it a good plan? Yes. Definitely better than locking up their friends in a room, but it was so painfully cheesy. Not in a million years was Sicheng going to hold one of those corny cardboards.

"Are we in fucking high school? How many chick flicks did you watch to come up with this plan?"

"Just enough," he replied matter-of-factly.

Sicheng noticed the enthusiasm dropping from his voice, he hated being such a buzz-kill but the plan was too cheesy for him to comply. But this would definitely be Jaehyun's wet dream, knowing he has all the dialogues of every quintessential chick flick memorized. He would always gush about wanting a dramatic confession from "his" Prince Charming, making Sicheng roll his eyes so hard he wondered how his eyes never got stuck to his eyelids. He remembered how he begged for a different movie to be played on their TV whenever it was his turn to select.

"Is Johnny in on this plan?" he asked, hoping at least Johnny was wise enough to reject this abomination of a plan.

"He was hella psyched. It was his idea to rope in the cheerleading team too," he replied, watching Sicheng go through his inner turmoil.

 _I guess I'm wrong. Johnny is a dumbass. A perfect fit for Jaehyun, the dumb and dumber couple. Not sure who's the former and who's the latter in their case,_ thought Sicheng.

He was really going to do it, for his asshole of a friend. He sighed, it's going to be a long fucking day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'll take I, apostrophe and M you can paint the remaining letters," said Sicheng, sitting on the ground after blowing the dust off of the floor.

"Wow aren't you sweet?" said Yuta, throwing a few cardboard sheets in Sicheng's direction.

"Well, I did say I'd help. I'm a man of my word," said Sicheng, trying to pick a color to paint with.

Yuta sighed softly, and sat down next to Sicheng, making himself comfortable there, not noticing the other boy shifting a bit away from him.

Sicheng picked up the brush and dipped it in the black paint and was about to start tracing the letter 'I' on the white cardboard.

"Nooo, not black," shouted Yuta before Sicheng could start, making him jump.

"Jesus Christ," huffed Sicheng.

Yuta handed Sicheng a bright red color, bloody excitedly so.

"Okay, I'm not using red. If we use this, our board will end up looking like something right outta a Stephen King novel," said Sicheng.

"Oh c'mon, Sicheng. Red is the color of loooooove~" cooed Yuta, shaking his shoulders.

Yuta was really getting on his nerves.

_Breathe, Sicheng. You are doing this for Jaehyun._

"So, what do you want to do, Sicheng?" asked Yuta, his head hung over his phone, searching for aesthetic I'M SORRY banners on the godforsaken Tumblr app.

"Leave, that's what I want to do," replied Sicheng, grudgingly painting the letter I, he hated how much he hated the fact that the ‘I’ was slightly slanted, he shouldn't care, but he did.

Yuta chuckled, "I meant, what do you want to do in life, what do you want to become?"

Sicheng was taken aback by the intrusive nature of the question, to say the least, no, he was not going to have a philosophical discussion with Yuta, he rarely talked about it with Jaehyun, but looking at the honesty in Yuta's eyes, the eyes that were slowly peeling off the invisible layers clinging to Sicheng for far too long, Sicheng did the complete opposite.

"An author," he replied, picking another cardboard sheet to paint a straight ‘I’ this time.

"You want to write about?" he asked, his dark orbs glowing with genuine curiosity.

"Love," replied Sicheng, meekly. Sicheng had stayed up many nights writing, writing stories about love, about war, even about his dog that he left behind in his home, back in Beijing. He remembered the first time Jaehyun read one of his stories. He had kicked Sicheng in the shins making him drop his brown diary tucked under his shirt sleeve. He immediately picked it up and began reading. As he reached the end of it, he quietly sniffled, his eyes threatening to spill "This is beautiful, Sicheng," he said, giving him a warm hug. "You should publish it," he added. Sicheng mouthed a NO and snatched his diary back from him, smacking his head with the same diary.

"Huh, I took you for a cynic," he said, cocking his head to the side in surprise.

"Well, you don't know me," said Sicheng, hurt by his choice of words. Not believing in the extravagant plans of Nakamoto Yuta doesn't make a cynic, it makes him a well functioning human being.

"I'd love to get to know you then," he said, watching Sicheng with an unreadable expression, those dark brown eyes piercing his body. Sicheng slightly gulped, maybe, just maybe he wanted to get to know Yuta too. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They talked for what seemed like an eternity, but not enough for Sicheng as he continued laughing loudly at something silly Yuta just said. Sicheng was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to talk to him, the more he listened to him speak, the more he found himself getting enamored with him.

"Kiss kiss fall in love~" sang Yuta, loudly. He too was a fan of Ouran high school host club Sicheng learned. Sicheng hummed the rest of the tune with Yuta.

"Who's your favorite character?" asked Sicheng, still feeling light-headed from laughing too much at a story Yuta just told him, back when he paid the vending machine guy to replace all of the chips and soda with Johnny's clothes making him pay for his own shirts.

"Well Honey Senpai, obviously," he said.

"You, my friend, have shit taste. Mori Senpai is the only right answer," Sicheng retorted, quirking his eyebrows at him. 

Sicheng found it beautiful, the way Yuta's eyes lit up in excitement when he talked about something he loved, making the weird feeling in his stomach spread through his whole body now. Maybe it's not just a superficial thing, maybe he does have a crush on the boy.

It was stupid he knew, but he couldn't help but imagine if this was what being on a date with Yuta meant, just listening to his lame stories, and watching him break into those breathtakingly beautiful smiles. Even without the pretense of a date, he'd love to get used to this.

They finished painting all the letters and began piling up the cardboards, Yuta's letters looked like shit and Sicheng told him the same, receiving a pout from the older boy. As they were cleaning up, the next song from Yuta's playlist blasted through his speakers, a Nickelback song Sicheng guessed.

"You've gotta be kidding me? Nickelback? They-"

"Don't say it. Don't be mean to my boys," said Yuta, waving his paintbrush at him, threateningly.

"They are shi-"

"Don't,"

"They are shit," he said, arrogantly raising his arms.

"You just hurt your lover boy," said Yuta, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sicheng momentarily paused, not being able to not blush madly, he mentally made a note to kill Yukhei the next time he met him. Sicheng took the remaining paint and threw it at Yuta. Yuta jumped away, but not enough as his shirt was stained with red paint.

"You're on," he said, as he poured the black paint all over Sicheng's shirt. "It matches your soul," Yuta quipped.

"Fuck you," Sicheng screamed, wiping some paint off his eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he said coming closer to Sicheng only to get downed in green paint himself.

"You asked for it," Sicheng guffawed, watching the green mop in front of him. Yuta extended his arms, creepily smiling, "Let me hug you," he said, walking towards Sicheng.

"No no no no," screamed Sicheng, running around the storeroom, hopping over tables with Yuta relentlessly chasing him.

Sicheng's lungs screamed for some air, making him come to an abrupt halt. Yuta couldn't control his momentum, ramming into Sicheng, making his back hit the wall harshly. Sicheng inhaled sharply at the sudden shoot of pain that ran through his body. Yuta immediately mumbled an apology, but everything was getting processed a tad bit slow in his head after becoming aware of the proximity of Yuta's face. Yuta seemed to have noticed it too, but oddly, he didn't pull back. Yuta instead gently placed the few strands of hair on Sicheng's forehead behind his ear, his hand gently tracing his face before leaving it completely. Sicheng had his breath held the entire time, the touch left a burning sensation on his face, the remnants of the touch left his skin wanting for more. He knew he probably looked like a giant tomato. Sicheng suddenly became hyper-aware of his surroundings, letting out a small, yet highly embarrassing squeal. Yuta moved back and winked at him before throwing the remaining green paint at him.

Yeah, Sicheng's fucked. He likes an absolute moron. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It was your fault," whined Sicheng, after finding people giving them confused looks as they made their way to the soccer field.

"Well, you started it," said Yuta, not looking bothered at all by the stares he received.

They tried to wipe off as much as paint they could, but they still had a considerable amount of it decorating their clothes.

"Jesus, what happened to you guys," asked Johnny, nervously clicking his teeth.

"Well that's a long-," started Yuta but was quickly cut off by Johnny. Yuta raised his hands, annoyed at the lack of interest Johnny paid to his story.

"Sicheng, did you call Jaehyun?"

Sicheng told Jaehyun earlier on to meet him by the soccer field, he hated having to lie to Jaehyun, but there he was lying to him, and finding himself in the bizarre of situations.

"I did, I asked him to give me a call before he leaves the dorm," stated Sicheng, hoping his words would provide at least some amount of comfort to the tensed boy in front, who was throwing a tantrum at Yuta, for the banner not being pretty enough, not enough hearts he screamed.

Suddenly the three boys were approached by a group of obnoxiously loud girls, whom he was quick to recognize as their college cheerleading team. One of the girls happily skipped towards them and casually looped her arms with Yuta's, "Yukuriiiiii," she said, in a sing-song voice, resting her head on his shoulder, oblivious to the many jaws she dropped on her way there. She had long blonde hair, soft dark eyes paired with perfectly pouty lips, all of which made her look like a creature of the clouds. Yuta shifted closer to her, making it more comfortable for her to lean against him. Sicheng felt an invisible knot forming in his gut, settling there to his terror.

"Thank god you're here," sighed Johnny, genuine relief being reflected in the way he relaxed his shoulders. 

"Well if it was not for Yuta, I wouldn't have bothered helping your pretty face out," she said, lightly tapping Johnny's cheeks.

"At least my face is pretty. Sadly, the same can't be said about yours," retorted Johnny, pushing her hands away.

The girl flipped him off. Johnny and Yuta cracked up as they let out loud giggles. "I hate you guys," she commented, breaking into a smile herself.

Sicheng felt like an uninvited guest, almost as if he's intruding their small bubble of intimacy as he watched them converse animatedly. But it had always been easy for Sicheng to blend into the background, a skill he mastered to avoid those painfully awkward small talks, but it seemed his skill needed some refining as Yuta pulled him closer by the hem of his jacket.

"This is Sicheng, Jaehyun's friend," he uttered, signaling towards him.

The girl mouthed a small 'o', proceeding to stretch her hand forward, "I'm Sana," she said, glancing at Sicheng with careful eyes. It wasn't Sicheng's intention to stare, but he did, at the place her head touched Yuta's broad shoulders. She followed his gaze and lifted her head up and let go of Yuta as if she knew that was the cause of the distress beginning to form in Sicheng, before giving him a knowing nod coupled with an adorable wink, making Sicheng slightly chuckle. Something about her reminded him of Yuta, maybe it was the way she carried herself so confidently.

Sicheng pulled his phone out after hearing it ping.

 **[WhiteBread]** I'll be there in 10

Johnny already began panicking when Sicheng showed him the message.

"Okay," he shouted, getting everyone's attention, "First, girls, you do your thing and then we finish it off by showing him the banner. Sound simple?"

The group of cheerleaders gathered there and Yuta gave him a loud, excited YES, coupled with a lot of hooting and whistling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng watched Jaehyun's silhouette grow closer and saw his expression fall when he caught sight of Johnny next to him.

But he was swiftly distracted by the group of cheerleaders getting into position in front of him. As the girls began tumbling and cheering his name, Sicheng watched Jaehyun's expression change from shock to amusement and finally to that of a slow realization. Sicheng's initial hesitation of joining the embarrassing escapade was immediately washed away after catching the sight of Jaehyun smiling widely, with his hands clasping his mouth tightly, not wanting to let out embarrassing squeals of joy. Once the girls finished, they dramatically made way for him and Yuta. 

Jaehyun gave Sicheng the most adorably confused look, as he began to unfurl the banner, with Yuta giggling next to him like a school girl. 

Sicheng saw Jaehyun break into the brightest smile after reading the words on the banner, a smile so bright, it was almost blinding. Sicheng wanted to pockets all those expressions he saw playing out on Jaehyun's face, worth a fortune, he thought, each one of them. 

Johnny made a sheepish appearance from the behind, making Jaehyun shakily move towards him as the girls, Yuta and he watched expectantly. The suspense of the situation was making everyone anxious.

Jaehyun seemed to have lost any shred of self-awareness as he smashed his lips against Johnny's, making the small group of people crowded around them, erupt into booming hoots, cheers and squeals. 

Sicheng didn't realize he was shouting too, along with an equally boisterous Yuta. Sicheng felt so very happy for Jaehyun, he deserved the world and much more. Yuta's face seemed to reflect his own emotions as he watched the two boys with a genial, toothy smile. Yuta gave Sicheng's shoulder a small squeeze, not taking his eyes off the boys, giving Sicheng all the time to gaze at Yuta, to watch the innocent joy ripple through his face, making him brighter than the sun glowing down on them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng knew the consequences of the plan, but what he didn't predict was having to sit beside an awfully cheesy couple, listen to them whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, every waking moment of his day. 

"I want to taste you," whispered Johnny, teasingly in Jaehyun's ears, while the latter blushed like there was no tomorrow. 

Sicheng and Yuta groaned simultaneously, with Yuta banging his head to the table and Sicheng proceeding to plug in his earphones and raising the volume to the maximum. 

What he also didn't predict was falling for Nakamoto Yuta and having to spend more and more time with him because of his lovesick friend. Being an emotionally constipated individual, he found this a curse what others would think was a blessing. He hated how his brain would stop functioning when Yuta would send him one of _his_ smiles, turning his mind into a goo. The more time he spent with the boy, the more he knew there was no going back, he was falling too quickly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng knew Jaehyun never misses a thing, he would've seen the two boys stealing glances at each other as he asked him one day, "You like him, don't you?" making Sicheng arch an eyebrow at him. 

"What are you on about?" he questioned, weakly. 

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb. I've seen the way you look at him, the way he does too," he replied. 

The last part of what he said peaked Sicheng's interest as he slowly said, "Maybe I do," thinking maybe he was not alone in this. It felt nice telling it somebody, he felt the invisible weight being removed off of his slender shoulders. 

Jaehyun bumped his fist into Sicheng's shoulders making him shriek in pain. 

"I'm so happy for you, we can go out on double dates," he said, jumping around the dorm room, only to have a pillow thrown at his face by Sicheng. 

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Sicheng announced. 

"We're going to a soccer match tomorrow, wanna join?" asked Jaehyun, walking towards Sicheng. 

"And watch you spank Johnny's ass? No, thanks," 

"Yuta's playing," he said, with a mischievous glint in his grin. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng didn't know a lot about soccer, but he knew Yuta was killing it as he ran across the field with the entire stadium cheering for him. The stadium broke into roars as he scored a goal, Yuta hugged his teammates before looking at the crowd, and sent a flying kiss in Sicheng's direction, rendering him speechless, something Yuta's been doing often to him. Only Jaehyun seemed to have noticed it as he elbowed Sicheng, grinning like an idiot. 

As the game quickly came to an end with their college team winning the match, Yuta ran around the ground waving at the crowd.

Almost out of nowhere Sana appeared, hugging him, snaking her arms around Yuta. She softly pecked his cheek, allowing the familiar knot to be formed in the pit of Sicheng's stomach. Sicheng watched, not making an attempt to hide the bitterness on his face. The knot kept getting tighter in his stomach as he watched Sana clinging closer to Yuta. He really tried to ignore the gnawing feeling, too scared to admit he was feeling something he'd always sworn he'd never feel. But he knew it, he knew he was fucking jealous. Not in a way of wanting to pry Sana's hand away from Yuta's, but in a way of thinking, albeit wishful, it was his arms encircling Yuta's. Wondering if he was worthy enough of that simple, innocent intimacy.

He looked over his shoulder to find Johnny beaming, his face was lit up with so much pride that he almost felt bad for not feeling something as the likes of that for Yuta, instead he was childish, letting his feelings get the better of him. 

Jaehyun lovingly rested his head on his shoulders as Johnny patted his thigh, something they did often, Sicheng assumed. He felt even stupider for watching the lovey-dovey couple next to him and coming to a conclusion that he'd never be able to experience anything like that, a conclusion he'd come to, then and there, just like that.

Seriously, when did he get so pathetic? He really wanted to get the image of Yuta out of his head for a while, yeah, he needed a drink.

He mumbled an incomprehensible reason to Johnny, not Jaehyun, knowing he'd convince him to stay and talk to Yuta, and scared that he'd probably get convinced. He wanted to meet Yuta, very much so, but his actions were a complete opposite, so very Sicheng. He wiggled himself out of the crowd of overzealous students. He heard faint calls of his name, which is when he understood Johnny probably told Jaehyun. He whipped his phone from his pocket and quickly typed. 

 **[Sicheng]** Don't worry about me. I just wanted to get some rest :)

 **[WhiteBread]** You're not going to join us for dinner?

Sicheng knew he was being an idiot, distancing himself from the very person he was longing to see, longing to see that wide ass smile. But he was too weak to face him, to face his blinding smile.

 **[Sicheng]** Maybe next time, Jae.

_WhiteBread typing...._

**[WhiteBread]** Please don't lock him out, Sicheng. 

He had no reply to that because he was doing just that. With that, he left the stadium, if only he'd given a single glance to his lover boy, it's pathetic he refers to him as his lover boy in his mind, he'd find an eager Yuta, scanning the crowd for a boy whom he didn't know already left. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng was trying his best to avoid the concerned glances from the bartender as he ordered his fifth drink of the night. He knew drinking his problems away was not the right thing to do. But when has he done the right thing anyway, once a mess, always a mess. The thing is that Sicheng doesn't know what his problem was, he liked a boy and assumed the boy liked him too, seeing that he'd caught him staring at him fondly on multiple occasions. He knew he had to be the person to confess, knowing he'd sent mixed signals to the older boy, confusing him and that scared the shit out of him. 

He felt extremely squirmish as he downed his next shot. The sole purpose of wanting to get shit-faced was to forget about him for a while, but boy was he wrong. Everything around him was a complete blur except the image of Yuta in front of him, as pretty as he saw him the first time, under the neon lights, his face glowing. It was as if the image was glued to his eyelids, no amount to shaking his head made that image go away. 

He didn't know when he removed his phone from his pocket and when he dialed the number of he-who-must-not-be-named and when he mumbled drunkenly into his phone. He heard a faint breathing on the other side of the phone, but the deafening silence persisted.  

"Doyorue liek snana," asked Sicheng finally, hiccuping halfway through his sentence. In his mind, he was asking Yuta if he liked Sana, but all he could cough up was pure gibberish. 

"Where are you, Sicheng?" asked Yuta, his voice had an alarming amount of concern but had traces of hurt too, Sicheng knew all too well he was the cause behind that.

"Mary's," answered Sicheng. The line went dead but Sicheng kept staring at the screen, the remnants of the hurt in Yuta's voice still fresh in his ears. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It didn't take Yuta long to find Sicheng, Mary's was a couple of blocks away from their college campus. His lover-boy found him. 

Yuta timidly extended his hand, waiting for Sicheng to take it. Yuta didn't have _that_ smile of his plastered over the curves of his velvety lips. Sicheng eyes wandered all over his face, searching for the answers for his problems. He found none, only found warmth flowing through him when Yuta pulled him up, encircling his arms around him. Sicheng let himself fall into Yuta's strong arms, he felt so safe in them. He assumed he gritted his teeth at the guy who bumped into them, breaking their small bubble of intimacy. His mind was still irrevocably gooey from all the drinks he consumed to forget the boy who had his arms around him that very moment. 

Yuta dragged him out of the bar. The cold air hit Sicheng's face hard across his face, making him sober, even if it was for a second. 

"Do you like Sana?" asked Sicheng, with his hands on his sides, lightly brushing Yuta's arms. He knew the repercussions of the question, he would face them later. Right then, he needed to know, to know he had a chance with him, even the slightest. 

Yuta scoffed, like all of this was a big joke to him, it hurt Sicheng. "She has a girlfriend, Sicheng. She clings to me so that those frat boys don't bother her too much," 

"Was it this that bothered you so much?" asked Yuta, a smug smile appearing on his face, he was not dumb, well at least not too dumb to not know what that question implied.

"I wasn't bothered at all," he replied, skipping ahead, wriggling free of Yuta's arms, feeling the knot in his stomach loosen up. He weirdly found himself giggling. He suddenly felt foolish for getting jealous over such a trivial thing, which he could've easily avoided with a simple conversation. 

Yuta followed him and let out a small yelp when Sicheng tripped over a rock, balancing himself just in time. Yuta quickly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "Careful," he whispered. They just stood there and watched each other, one was painfully sober and the other was a happy drunk. Sicheng wanted to tell him how, right then, his heart was beating so loudly, how his hand on his shoulder was burning him, how he wanted to desperately taste his lips, how he wanted to bury himself in everything that's Yuta. All Sicheng did was stare, tongue-tied, hoping his eyes pleaded Yuta the same way his heart did. Sicheng let his eyes dart towards Yuta's lips, those soft, plump heart-shaped lips looked exceptionally tempting under the night lights of the city.

Yuta seemed to have noticed Sicheng staring at his lips, he broke the eye contact, carefully, not wanting to hurt Sicheng. Sicheng, surprisingly, was not affected by the rejection, it only meant Yuta was too much of a nice guy to take advantage of the drunken mess he'd become. And Sicheng didn't want to kiss Yuta drunk, impulsive. Yuta coughed into his clasped hands, diffusing the tension threatening to form between them. Sicheng swore he saw Yuta cheeks turn a light shade of red. But maybe his drunken mind was just projecting. The cacophony of the city provided a perfect background as the two boys walked down the alleyway. 

Somewhere in a close reachable distance, Sicheng heard a Twice song being played, he childishly let himself get carried away by the song. 

"I wanna know know know know what is loooooooove~" he sang, recreating their choreography on the sidewalk. Yuta fell back and laughed loudly, the best sound Sicheng had ever heard. The way he threw his head back when he laughed, the way he clapped his hands like a little kid, everything looked endearing about him. Everything about him wrapped Sicheng with warmth. He was so fucking in love with Yuta. 

Sicheng continued dancing like a crazy person, all the while singing every line of the song. Yuta joined him gladly and both the boys stupidly danced to the chorus, with surprising coordination at that. They were determined to dance to the remaining songs, but when they were in their 5th song of the night, a cop chased the giggly boys away. 

The two boys ran, all the while giddily laughing, not knowing they intertwined their fingers. Sicheng tried but couldn't remember who initiated it. His fingers fit perfectly in Yuta's, the latter's hands were smaller and wider compared to his, but so much more warmer.

They gasped for air, Sicheng's back hit the cold stone wall as he stared at Yuta, for the millionth time that night, Yuta returned the stare with a knowing smile. He mindlessly cupped Yuta's face between his hands and let the remnants of alcohol in his system speak, "Why do you smile so much? It hurts. Your smile fucking hurts me. It makes me weak in the knees, you know? You have gotta stop Yuta before you kill me," 

Sicheng could feel Yuta tense up under his touch. The last thing Sicheng remembered was telling Yuta something in Chinese before finally crashing into his chest. If only he had been awake for a few more seconds he would've probably experienced the most innocent kiss of his life, a soft tender kiss to his forehead. 

 

 


	4. ツ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially planned on writing this chapter in Yuta's pov but ended up writing it in Sicheng's pov again, what can i say, I'm indecisive af -.-

Sicheng woke up to the familiar scent of chocolate engulfing him, making his heart throb expectantly in his chest. He found himself bundled up in his white sheets, on his bed. He saw a small puddle next to him on the mattress, telling him someone slept there the night. He nonchalantly ran his hand on the still warm cluster of sheets. He felt an emptiness in his stomach, contrasting the hope that bubbled in his chest the previous night. He noticed the jacket he was wearing was Yuta's, the same jacket he buried his head in. Sicheng reluctantly removed it, the jacket still smelled like Yuta. Smelled of everything nice and warm, like toasted marshmallows on a cold night. 

Sicheng couldn't remember much of what happened the night before but knew he had embarrassed himself enough to last for a lifetime. The struggle to recollect the last night's events eventually settled into an excruciating headache in his temples. 

Sicheng was about to get up when he noticed a small sticky note taped to the side of his table. It read,

_"Sorry. Had to leave. Soccer practice :(("_

Sicheng reread the messages over and over again. Each time he read the message, the first four words hit him harder and harder. The idiotic optimism he felt yesterday was replaced by a dark uncertainty, a side effect of sobriety sadly. 

His thoughts were then interrupted by a loud bang on the door with Jaehyun striding in and throwing a slew of cuss words at him for bailing out on them and for not picking up his calls. Jaehyun gave him a glass of green tea and aspirin, all the while scolding him, whining about something that went over Sicheng's head. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng immediately drowned himself in his assignments, not wanting to put any effort into thinking about Yuta, he was occupying too much of his time. But he couldn't deny that Yuta was annoyingly on his mind, every day, every second. 

"Stop ignoring me, Sicheng," said Jaehyun, his eyes painted with worry. 

"I'm not," huffed Sicheng, burying his face behind the sheets. 

Jaehyun snatched the papers away and looked haughtily at him, "You look fucking miserable,"

"Thanks," smiled Sicheng, his eyes dripping with indifference. 

Jaehyun suddenly wrapped his wrist with his hands, "I love you, you know that right? Anybody would be foolish not to," 

It was clear what Jaehyun was implying, he was assuring him. Giving him a ray of light to cling onto, but he does not know that he's in love with not just the light, but the sun. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was definitely not ego that stopped him from texting Yuta, it was something else, something deeply rooted in his mind. But Yuta, on numerous occasions, gave in. This time was no different. That was, well, that was Yuta, caring, composed and painfully forgiving.

 **[Takoyaki]**  Aren't you going to return your lover boy's jacket? ヽ(　￣д￣)ノ

_Sicheng typing…._

**[Sicheng]**  I'll give it to you tomorrow, cheap ass

He suddenly felt a little less miserable. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng felt the nervousness spreading through him as he waited for Yuta near the tennis court. His eyes cautiously scanned his surroundings, searching for any familiar faces. His eyes landed on two girls by the bleachers, who were sitting close to each, their thighs touching, with their heads hunched over a phone, while they shared a pair of earphones. He watched Sana bashfully intertwine her fingers with the girl next to her, her movements seemed so cautious and delicate, so very different from the carefreeness he was familiar with. They seemed to be lost in a world of their own, making Sicheng unknowingly smile at the adorably awkward couple and making him feel like a complete idiot for feeling jealous the other day.

He eventually spotted the silhouette of Yuta walking towards him. He let the soft fabric of the jacket in his hands get crumpled. Yuta appeared in front of him, the ghost of a smile on his face. He had dark circles under his eyes, but still so very beautiful. Was he the reason his handsome smile didn't reach his eyes? 

"Hi, Sicheng," said Yuta, shifting in his position slightly. Sicheng only nodded, Yuta extended his hand as if he didn't expect an answer from Sicheng anyways. 

Sicheng felt an odd sensation, nagging him to not give the jacket back to him. He wanted to keep a piece of Yuta to himself, selfishly so. Yuta was quick to notice the reluctance in Sicheng to return his jacket. 

Yuta let a loud sigh, "Just say it, Sicheng,"

Sicheng looked at him, confused. Sicheng had many things to say, so many. 

"Just say that you like me, why is it so difficult?" snapped Yuta, his voice sounding defeated, with a hint of annoyance as well. 

If words were darts, then each word that left Yuta's mouth was definitely a bullseye. Sicheng was rendered speechless, again, again and again by Yuta. He has had enough of it. 

"I like you a fucking lot, Yuta."  

It felt nice to say it out loud, taste those words on his mouth. He also decided to omit the part where he did not just like him, he was in love with him. But he thought it was better saved for another day, not wanting to overwhelm Yuta.

He handed him his jacket only to snatch it away from him quickly and walked away without looking back, not sparing Yuta a glance, too scared he’d get rejected.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

He reached home, the words still slick on his tongue. Sicheng sat down on the couch, carefully placing Yuta's jacket on his coffee table. He lazily glanced around, Jaehyun was nowhere to be found, what a surprise, he thought dryly. Johnny and he seemed to be attached by the hip. 

Sicheng was all alone with his thoughts, a terrible company. Only then did it dawn on him that he confessed to Yuta, in a rather unpleasant way. The emptiness of his surroundings reflected his state of mind, he knew he was supposed to feel excited, nervous, or even hopeful, but he felt none of those. He just felt scared, he really was a big fucking coward, huh? He was so very different from the ball of sunshine that was Yuta, he was definitely going to cast his grey shadows on him; Yuta didn't deserve it at all. 

Now, Sicheng has had crushes before, he particularly remembered his high school crush, Qian Kun, who looked so innocent, with his long eyelashes, his sweet smile, and those lovely caring eyes. He'd watch him quietly because he knew he was unattainable, out of his league. But when Sicheng found himself in front of a blushing Kun, who was stammering out what seemed like a confession to him, he rejected it coldly, leaving Kun heartbroken, he'd never been able to wipe out the image of his beautifully, shattered face. He knew he ripped a piece of his heart away, something that would never be fixed. That's what Sicheng did, hurt people. But he found himself in numerous short-lived relationships with people he never really liked, the ones he did, he found ways to hurt them. His insecurities were left unattended for so long that they piled on and on.

Sicheng was somewhere glad that Yuta didn't text him, he just had the loud silence of the empty house to keep him company. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun found Sicheng sleeping on the couch, he wondered if Sicheng knew his eyes were moist when Jaehyun forced him to wake up. It hurt Jaehyun to see his friend so miserable. 

Sicheng eyes flicked open, finding a pair of sympathetic eyes staring back at him. Jaehyun quietly sat next to him, his presence was enough to comfort Sicheng. Jaehyun took Sicheng's hand and kissed the back of it as he slowly curled up next to Sicheng, rested his head on his chest. The peaceful silence was finally broken by Sicheng. 

"I'm going to hurt him," sighed Sicheng. 

Jaehyun observed Sicheng carefully, he was treading into dangerous territory, "You know, you can only hurt people you love, Sicheng.”

"You like him, I can see the way your face lights up when you hear his name. Don't complicate it. You are scared of hurting him, but don't you see you're doing just that by keeping the love you feel towards him all to yourself. That's selfish. Yuta deserves your love, Sicheng. You deserve some of it too." 

Sicheng let out a soft sigh. He didn't notice the tears pooling in his eyes until he blinked his eyes. Jaehyun was right, Yuta deserves his love, the world too. 

"Okay you're making me all mushy," Jaehyun added, blinking a few times to resist is own tears from falling onto his cheeks.  

Sicheng let out a soft chuckle, he seriously had no idea what he'd do without him. He really was his anchor. Sicheng placed a kiss on Jaehyun's cheek, muttering a soft thanks. 

"Hey I have a boyfriend," said Jaehyun, patting Sicheng's back. 

"Shut up," said Sicheng before grabbing his shoes and heading outside. 

Sicheng didn't know when he started to run, but he did, as fast as he could, to try and steal the sun,  _his_  sun. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He knocked on his door continuously in the span of five minutes, afraid the courage in him would fade away. Yuta opened the door, his face momentarily lit up, only to be followed by a vacuous smile. Sicheng wriggled his foot into the small gap between the door and Yuta, scared Yuta would shut the door. 

"I brought us some food," he said, showing him the instant ramyun he purchased on his way there. 

"And this," he added, shyly presenting a single red rose to Yuta. 

Scarlet hues decorated Yuta's cheeks as he accepted the flower. For the first time, Sicheng was the one who left the other speechless, and it felt bloody good. 

"Well can I come in?" asked Sicheng. 

Yuta shook his head as if trying to find his way back to reality, "Of course," he said. 

Sicheng walked in, awkwardly standing near the sofa he so vividly remembered from the party, with that came the complementary image of Yuta standing under those neon lights, taking his breath away in an instant. 

Sicheng nervously began speaking, "I'm so sorry, Yuta. It's just," he said, stopping to clear his throat, "it's just I'm really nervous around you. You are," he gulped, pointing at Yuta, "you and I am, well, me. You're so warm, sweet, funny and nice, so goddamn nice. I think, no, I know for a fact that I don't deserve you," he continued rambling while Yuta watched him, biting his lips, it took him a lot of willpower to not shut him up with his lips. 

Yuta pulled him closer by his waist, cupping his face between his small hands, "Even though you're a dick for walking away, I just wanted to say this, I like you too,"

"Well, I thought that went without saying," Sicheng replied, cockily, contrasting the doubt that drowned him a few hours ago.

Yuta chuckled, his soft irregular breathing fanning Sicheng's face. Sicheng intertwined their fingers as Yuta snuggled closer to him, placing a small peck to his Adam's apple, before resting his head in the crook of his neck. 

"So are you giving my jacket back?" mused Yuta, his lips brushing Sicheng's neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Sicheng shook his head in response, with great strength. 

"Keep the jacket and let me take you out on a date instead," said Yuta, looking at Sicheng, not realizing his gaze was overbearing. Sicheng giddily smiled in response, feeling like a lovesick teenager. Hope was bubbling inside of him again.  _Don't fuck this up_ , Sicheng thought. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wait, I didn't know you could play the guitar," Sicheng said, in utter amusement as he picked up the guitar in Yuta's room.

"I guess I do," Yuta replied, scratching his neck, slightly embarrassed at Sicheng finding out about it.

 _How could anybody be this perfect_? thought Sicheng. He really was a cliché, but this time maybe he fell for one.

"Can you play something for me?" asked Sicheng.

"NO." he replied, grabbing the guitar back from him.

"Pretty please," he asked, with a small pout, hoping that would get Yuta to play for him.

After realizing that his pout had no effect on the rather heartless Japanese boy, Sicheng just resorted to repeating the word "please" until Yuta gave in.

"You better not laugh at me," Yuta said, raising his eyebrows at Sicheng.

Sicheng already let out a small giggle which received him a small punch to the shoulder from the older boy.

Yuta tuned his guitar and slowly started picking at the strings. Sicheng was blown away by how well he played the guitar, Yuta gave a satisfied smile after watching his surprised expression. Yuta started humming a song, bobbing his head. Sicheng couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked. That's when he understood why people were attracted to him. He radiated so much warmth, his godly looks were just an accessory, the same way the sun was accessorized by the bright blue sky.

Yuta suddenly raised his voice and started singing loudly, making Sicheng jump a little.

_Remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning?~_

Only in his case, Sicheng ran, like a fool, which he was, a fool in love. Yuta's voice was soft and almost angelic. His heart thumped exceptionally loudly in his chest, but comfortably so. He sounded so very beautiful, Sicheng closed his eyes and let his voice spread through him, calming his quivering heart. Something about watching Yuta play the guitar and listening to his warm voice made Sicheng feel things he couldn't completely comprehend. His heart was shaking, threatening to cause an earthquake in its wake.

_And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed_  
_You felt as if you'd just woke up_  
_And you said “This is the first day of my life"~_

The way Yuta's looked at him while saying those lines made Sicheng feel light-headed, dizzy almost. This wasn't supposed to happen. Didn't he plan on hating him? He hated how the blood wouldn't stop rushing to his cheeks. He hated how his insides did a flip every time Yuta looked at him. He hated how warm Yuta's voice sounded. He hated how nervous he made him. He especially hated how much he loved his wide ass smile. Yes, he really hated it all.

_I’m glad I didn’t die before I met you_  
_But now, I don’t care; I could go anywhere with you_  
_And I’d probably be happy~_

That was it. Sicheng knew what he wanted to do.

He wanted to kiss Yuta, kiss the sun.

Before Yuta could sing the next line, Sicheng pulled Yuta closer by grabbing a fistful of his shirt, the sudden motion made the guitar in the other's lap tumble over. Yuta let out a small yelp and was about to pick it up when Sicheng pulled Yuta towards him again, not caring if he was being rash, he wanted to taste Yuta's lips, bury himself in his sweet chocolate scent.

Yuta spun around and faced Sicheng, his eyes boring into Sicheng's face as if trying to figure him out, trying to understand the working of Dong Sicheng's wonderfully complicated mind. Sicheng found himself melting in the Japanese boy's beautiful round eyes, the sun was shining too brightly. Sicheng brought his face closer to Yuta's until he could feel his hot breath fanning his lonely lips. Yuta didn't pull away, instead, he moved closer as if urging Sicheng to kiss him.

"You know, I meant it when I said your smile makes me weak in the knees," hummed Sicheng before finally crashing their lips together.

The moment their lips touched, he felt sparks running up and down his entire body, fireworks were everywhere. The sun not only wrapped him in warmth, it was burning him too. It wasn't Sicheng's first kiss by far, but he already knew how different this kiss was. His stomach relentlessly churned but in a good way.

Sicheng still had Yuta grabbed by his shirt while the latter gently stroked his cheek. Yuta kissed Sicheng ever so softly, trying to savor every second. Sicheng let go of his shirt and let his fingers thread through Yuta's soft, wavy hair, something he wanted to do for so long, and oh did it feel good. He rested his hand comfortably on Yuta's neck, Yuta placed his free hand on Sicheng's waist, not knowing the touch left the younger boy's sides burning. As clichéd as it sounded, Sicheng really felt as if the time had stood still, all he could hear was his embarrassingly loud heartbeat reverberating in his ears.

His emotions were all over the place, all he wanted was to be set free of the weight. Even though he appreciated that Yuta treated him so gently, he had enough of his soft kiss as he harshly bit the older boy's lips letting him know his intentions. Yuta gasped slightly, but immediately let his tongue slide into the boy's mouth, licking every inch of warm, wet skin he could find. Both the boys hungrily moved their lips against each other's, as the waves of their tongues fought for dominance. Yuta tilted his head to the side, pressed his lips harder to his as he deepened the kiss even more. Sicheng slightly yanked Yuta's hair, making the older gasp giddily into the kiss as he chewed on Sicheng's lower lip, making him let out a soft whimper. Yuta grabbed Sicheng's thighs and wrapped them around his waist, all while languidly kissing him. Yuta slightly pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air. Sicheng reluctantly broke the kiss and panted heavily against Yuta's face, which looked all the more ethereal with his kiss-swollen lips and hazy, unfocused eyes.

"You're so goddamn beautiful," Yuta mused, mirroring his own thoughts, his hot breath tickling his skin.

Sicheng felt so powerless at that moment, his body seemed to act on its own as he proceeded to press his lips desperately against Yuta's, wanting to set his lips on fire again. He gasped at the electricity of the touch. His quivering lips seemed to have found its place to stay.

Yuta's actions reflected the younger boy's, as he kissed him breathless. Sicheng dug his feet harshly into Yuta's back as he delved deeper into the orbits of his lips. He didn't really know why but he slowly began to place a trail of soft kisses on the older boy's cheek and jaw. He placed fervent kisses on Yuta's slender neck as he bit into the skin there. Yuta tilted his neck, allowing Sicheng to suck on the soft, tender skin. Sicheng sunk his teeth deeper into the warm skin as Yuta let out musical moans, he let his tongue glide over the now purple colored skin. Never has Sicheng felt the need to mark someone's body so badly, what was Nakamoto Yuta even doing to him. Sicheng kissed his wonderfully delicate collarbone and made his way to his ears, kissing the reddened skin behind it.

Yuta looked right into Sicheng's eyes, making the younger's face redder than it already was, driving him crazier than he already was. He began placing tender kisses on Sicheng's blush dusted cheeks. Yuta placed longing kisses over his sharp jawline which made Sicheng's clutch on Yuta's hair tighter as he allowed the Japanese boy to mark his jaw and neck with intricate purple splotches. Yuta slid his hands into Sicheng's shirt, touching the sweaty skin underneath it, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Sicheng gasped at the sudden contact of warm skin on his back, it wasn't fair how even the slightest touch from Yuta made his heart beat so fast. Yuta placed a small peck on Sicheng's nose and pulled back. He sent a wide smile in Sicheng's direction, the smile that made Sicheng feel like he was being doted on by all the stars in the sky and one more star in front.

Sicheng wanted to capture that smile on his lips again and so he did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sicheng slowly rubbed his eyes and tried to familiarise himself with the surroundings. He had his head rested on Yuta's chest. He happily snuggled closer to him as Yuta wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, closing the non-existent gap between them. Sicheng was wide awake, his heart was soaring. He looked up to see Yuta, he looked so beautiful, with the way the light from the slits of the window hit his face, the way his lips were slightly parted, the way his tousled hair danced along to the breeze, the way his chest rose up and down rhythmically, Sicheng wanted to treasure it all. He trailed his fingers delicately along Yuta's face, his breath hitched when his fingers landed on his lips, he let his thumb run small circles on it. He stroked his cheeks gently, trying not to wake him up. Yuta leaned into his touch, making Sicheng blush madly. Sicheng stayed there for a long time, just watching the older boy and occasionally playing with Yuta's hair. He felt so at ease, lying there, lazily next to Yuta. He wouldn't have it any different. 

When he realized Yuta was not going to wake up any sooner, he begrudgingly woke up from the bed and made his way to the kitchen, he really needed some coffee.

He was sipping his coffee when Yuta walked into the hall, stifling a yawn. His hair was poking out from all the sides, making him look extremely adorable.

Yuta's eyes met Sicheng, he released a small sigh. "I thought you left," he said, turning his head away. Those words left his mouth so casually, that it hurt him, it was almost as if the boy was used to that. He saw a small crack in the façade of perfectness he always carried with him.  At that moment, Yuta seemed so vulnerable, so very delicate.

Sicheng would never do that, he'd be foolish to leave the sun when he just stole it.

He had been so wrapped up in worrying about his own insecurities that he failed to acknowledge the older boy's. Yuta had them too, and he intended on getting to know each of them.

The sun too has clouds covering it occasionally.

Sicheng kept his mug aside and grabbed Yuta's arm and turned him around. Sicheng ran his fingers through Yuta's hair, settling the hair poking out from all the sides. He rested his hand on his cheek and pressed his lips softly against Yuta's, right where they belonged. The familiar fireworks started off in his heart, shaking it vigorously. Right there he swore he'd never let the fireworks leave his heart. The kiss was different from the ones they shared yesterday, their lips didn't meet on desperate touches, instead, it was calm and sweet, peaceful like the waves hitting the seashore. Yuta pulled back, only for Sicheng to chase after his lips longingly to place a small peck before parting.

"I'd be a dumbass to leave," he said, voice barely over a whisper, his fingers tracing Yuta's cheeks, their foreheads still touching.

"But you already are one," quipped Yuta.

Sicheng slapped Yuta's shoulder and pouted at him, crossing his arms.

Yuta placed his arms around Sicheng's waist and pulled him closer, "You're cute," he said.

"Well, fuck you," replied Sicheng, breaking into a wide grin, déja vu washing all over him. Little did he know at the time that the same boy he cursed at would overwhelm him by just a small smile.

Yuta let out a soft, airy giggle and pulled Sicheng into a bone-crushing hug. Sicheng surprised himself by not shying away from his touch, well Sicheng surprised himself about many things when it came to this goddamn boy.

Yuta buried his face in the crook of Sicheng's neck, smiling against it. It felt nice holding the sun so close to himself, so very warm. Yuta just began placing chaste kisses on Sicheng's neck when they were suddenly interrupted by a loud, giggly couple. Sicheng immediately freed himself of the hug, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh my god, when did this happen," shouted Johnny, his hand leaving Jaehyun's waist momentarily.

"Don't you knock?" asked Yuta, shaking his head, equally embarrassed.

"I thought you'd be at soccer practice bitch," replied Johnny, still looking back and forth between the two embarrassed boys.

"You finally told him," beamed Jaehyun, running towards Sicheng.

"Told me what?" asked Yuta, looking slightly confused.

"That he likes you, like a lot," replied Jaehyun, wrapping his hand around Sicheng's arm. Yuta smiled cheekily at Sicheng, making him slap Jaehyun's arm away, "Jaehyun has your contact saved as Daddy," Sicheng retorted, looking at Johnny. Jaehyun let out a loud gasp, while Johnny continued laughing.

"If it makes you feel any better, Johnny forced me to throw that party the other day so that he could meet you. He was too much of a pussy to ask you out on a date," said Yuta, patting Jaehyun's shoulder.

Jaehyun began laughing loudly at that, all the while hitting Yuta's shoulders. Yuta slightly moved to the side and rubbed his shoulders, "Ouch," he whispered to Sicheng.

Johnny huffed dramatically and pointed at Yuta, "Well your lock-screen is a bare-faced pic of Sicheng,"

Yuta looked flabbergasted, a small blush creeping it's way onto his cheeks making Sicheng smile giddily. Yuta and Johnny continued to argue, going back and forth, revealing embarrassing secrets about each other.

Everything was a blur to Sicheng, he just watched Yuta, Johnny, and Jaehyun talk animatedly to each other. He smiled inwardly, the four boys were so hopelessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand it's done! Thanks to everyone who read this mess, I really appreciate it (*¯ ³¯*)♡


End file.
